


When Push Comes To Shove

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Punk Castiel, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Punk Cas and nerd Dean get into a relationship. The only problem is when Dean's dad finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my beta and good friend, AngelKrushnic.

 

Dean hated being the new kid in school again. He hoped that since his dad agreed to come back to Lawrence finally and work for Dean’s uncle Bobby, maybe they could just stay here. Ten years of moving around and Dean had enough.

 

He sat in his English class, his first class in the morning. At least the teacher hadn’t made him introduce himself. He hated that. He looked around at the other students, then noticed the punk kid sitting a row away from him. The kid  was looking at him intently. That usually meant nothing good.

 

But man, the kid was just amazing. He had spiky dark hair, a piercing in his eyebrow and one in the center of his lip. He was wearing black eyeliner that just made his startling blue eyes all that more startling. He was dressed in a black long sleeved t shirt and black skinny jeans. His doc martins just just the icing on the cake.

 

Dean nodded at the guy and then looked away. No point in antagonizing the guy who probably thought that Dean was just a nerd anyway. He tried to concentrate on the class.

 

When class was over, Dean grabbed his books and stood up. He looked for the guy but the guy was already gone. Sighing, Dean walked to his next class.

 

He was in algebra with his only friend, Charlie. She was a fiery redhead who had befriended him on his first day, He smiled at her as he found his seat and she smiled back. When class was over, she fell in beside him.

 

“So, Dean, how’s it going?”

 

Dean just sighed. “It’s going. I had English first class. I think I’ve got History next.”

 

Just then he saw the guy from English class. He nudged Charlie and asked if she knew his name.

 

“You mean Cas? Yeah, I know his name but he’s a real loner. Just hangs with a couple of other kids, Meg and Cole. Cole is a real piece of work, you need to avoid him at all costs. Why?”

 

“Eh, just noticed him in my English class is all. No reason.”

  
  


A couple of weeks passed and Dean had a few more friends. He ate lunch with Charlie and Benny, who was a football player and was trying to get Dean to join the team. Dean really wasn’t interested. What he was interested in was Cas. 

 

He had a bit of a crush on Cas. Of course, Cas didn’t seem to know he was alive. He hardly even glanced at Dean after that first day. But Cas was smart, and Dean thought he was really sexy. Dean wasn’t one to let anyone know he was gay, and if word ever got back to his dad he’d be screwed. But he’d known he was gay for years now, and Cas was definitely his type. Too bad Cas didn’t know, or care.

  
  


It was Christmas break. Dean was walking to the record store, when he rounded a corner and there was Cas, sitting by himself on a half wall. He was kicking his legs and smoking. Dean thought about going back, but decided that was silly. He walked up to Cas and attempted to pass by him.

 

“Hey, Dean.” 

 

Dean stopped, surprised that Cas even knew his name.

 

“Uh, hey Cas.”

 

Cas blew a lungful of smoke out and said, “Where ya going?”

 

Dean stopped and looked at Cas, who was looking at him with an amused look on his face. 

 

“The record store. Thought I’d check out their selection.”

 

Cas jumped off the wall and stepped on his cigarette. “Mind if I tag along?”

 

If ever there was a statement that could have floored Dean more, he couldn’t think of anything at that moment. “Uh, sure, come on.”

 

They walked along in silence for a few, then Cas said, “You live around here?”

 

Dean nodded and said, “Yeah, just over on Elm.”

 

Cas nodded. They didn’t say anything else for awhile. When they got close to the record store. Cas stopped. Dean almost ran into him, it was so abrupt.

 

“So, Winchester, been watching you.”

 

Dean swallowed. “Yeah? And?”

 

Cas smiled. “You’re kind of cute.”

 

Dean almost fainted. He had been crushing on Cas for months now, and Cas thought he was cute?

 

“Yeah, well, so are you.”

 

Cas laughed. “Cute? I don’t believe anyone ever said that to me before.”

 

Dean blushed. He felt his face heat up and he hated it. “Well, I think you are anyway.”

 

Cas just said, “Huh.” and started walking again, so Dean did too. They rounded the corner to the record store and went in.

 

Dean sifted through the records in the classic rock section, and Cas headed to the metal section. They leafed through records for a bit, and Dean found one he wanted. He walked over to Cas and asked him if he found anything. Cas just shook his head no, and grabbed Dean’s record.

 

He smiled. “A Zeppelin fan, huh? They’re okay.”

 

Dean smiled back. “Yeah, I think they’re great.”

 

They walked to the cashier and Dean paid for his purchase. They walked outside and Cas fished in his pocket and took out a smoke. He lit it with a lighter and took a long drag.

 

“What’re you going to do now?” Cas blew smoke in Dean’s face. Dean choked a little and Cas smiled at him.

 

Dean didn’t want this to end so he asked Cas if he wanted to get some coffee. Cas grinned and said sure so they walked in the direction of the coffee shop. Cas smoked his cigarette and then ground it out.

 

They were passing an alley when suddenly, Cas ducked in and drug Dean in by his jacket. Cas pushed him up against the wall and kissed him.

 

Dean was shocked for a moment, but then he kissed Cas back. It was thrilling and wonderful and Cas tasted like smoke but Dean didn’t care. They kissed for a moment longer and then Cas broke it.

 

“Damn, Dean. I honestly wasn’t sure about you.”

 

Dean grinned and said, “I wasn’t that sure about you either.”

 

Cas smiled and just kissed Dean again. His tongue ran across Dean’s bottom lip and Dean opened up. That’s when Dean found out that Cas had a stud in his tongue. Cas ran it over Dean’s tongue and Dean moaned.

 

When they broke this time, both of them were breathless. Cas grinned and said, “Let’s go get that coffee.”

 

Dean nodded and they continued to the coffee shop. They stood in line and ordered. Dean paid, even though Cas said he’d pay for his own. They went and sat in a booth. Dean let his leg relax and it touched Cas’. Cas didn’t move it. Dean felt bold and scooted over closer to Cas. 

 

Cas blew on his coffee, and then put his left hand on Dean’s knee. Dean felt electricity shoot through him. He smiled at Cas and Cas moved his hand up, stopping halfway between Dean’s knee and his crotch.

 

They drank their coffee and discussed music. They had some common ground, but mostly Cas just liked punk and metal and Dean was more into classic rock. The time passed quickly and they were done with their coffees. Cas took his hand off of Dean’s thigh and stood up. Dean stood up too and they walked outside. 

 

Cas lit up another smoke and stood looking at Dean. Dean really didn’t want this to end.

 

“Wanna come hang out at my place?”

 

Cas looked at him for a moment. “Who’s there?”

 

Dean was quick to say that just his little brother was there, his dad worked until six.

 

“And your mom?”

 

Dean looked down. “Mom’s dead. Died when I was four and Sam was just a baby.”

 

Cas was quick to say sorry, but Dean just said it was okay. 

 

“Sure, I’ll come hang out.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas hung back outside Dean’s house to finish his smoke. Dean told him he could smoke inside, his dad smoked, so they went inside.

 

“Sam! I’m home… brought company.”

 

Sam yelled from the kitchen, “Oh yeah? Who? Charlie?”

 

Cas smiled. Dean said, “No, come on out and meet Cas.”

 

Sam stuck his head around the corner and said, “Hey, Cas,” and then went back in the kitchen.

 

Dean laughed. “Always hungry.” Cas smiled. 

 

Dean led the way upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the door, Cas walked in and he closed it behind him. Dean kind of wished he’d picked up better that morning, grabbing a shirt off the unmade bed and tossing it aside.

 

Cas sat on the bed and looked around. It was a fairly typical teen boy’s bedroom… there were rock posters on the wall and the desk was covered with books and stuff.

 

Dean sat cross-legged at the end of the bed. Cas noticed his record player and whistled.

 

“Nice setup. Why don’t you play the Zep album you bought?”

 

Dean jumped up and put the record on, then he went back and sat at the end of the bed again.

 

Cas turned and smiled at him. He pulled Dean over to him by his shirt. 

 

“You’re entirely too far away.”

 

And with that, he kissed him again. Dean responded and they were making out in no time. Cas slid his hand under Dean’s shirt and Dean gasped at the touch. Cas pulled Dean’s shirt over his head and then took off his own.

 

They continued to kiss but now, their hands were running up and down each other’s chests. Dean was getting hard and he suspected Cas was as well. But when Cas reached for the button on Dean’s pants, Dean sat up.

 

“Wa… wait Cas. Uh, have you actually done this before?”

 

Cas smiled at Dean and said, “What? Taken off a boy’s pants before? Yeah, I have.”

 

Dean just looked at Cas. “Well, I haven’t. Ever.”

 

Cas sighed and said, “So, you’re a virgin.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement.

 

“Yeah… and I’m guessing you aren’t.”

 

Cas sat back. “Sorry, Dean. I just assumed… sorry.”

 

Dean felt awful. He really wanted Cas to like him and now, he was pretty sure he’d ruined it.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to…”

 

Cas touched his face. “It’s okay, Dean. I can wait until you’re ready. I want you to feel comfortable and I didn’t mean to rush things.”

 

Dean could have cheered or shouted hallelujah or something. He still had a chance with Cas. 

 

“I really like you, Cas.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “I really like you too, Dean. Let’s put our shirts back on and go see what your little brother found to eat.”

  
  


They ended up eating mac and cheese and laughing at Sam’s attempt to sing along to  _ When The Levee Breaks.   _ When Cas said he needed to go home, Dean walked him out.

 

They kissed at the door. “Thank you, Dean. I had a good time.”

 

Dean looked down. “Will you come back. Like tomorrow?”

 

Cas grinned and said sure, he’d call before he came. Dean watched Cas walk away and felt all kinds of conflicting emotions, but most of all, he felt happy.

 

When John got home and before he got drunk, Sam regaled him with stories about Cas. John said he was glad that Dean made a friend. 

 

Dean laid in bed and thought about Cas for a long time. He really wanted to relax around Cas, and he was just glad that Cas didn’t write him off when he found out Dean was a virgin. He actually said he’d wait. Dean went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

He was laying around the next morning, waiting for his dad to leave. When his phone rang, he grabbed it and saw it was Cas. 

 

“Hey Cas.”

 

“Hey Dean. I’m leaving the house now, meet me at the half wall where I was hanging out yesterday, okay?”

 

Dean said yeah and hurried to get dressed. On his way out the door he yelled to Sam that he was leaving and to be good.

 

Dean walked quickly to the wall, and Cas was already there, smoking. Cas smiled when he saw Dean. Dean jumped up on the wall next to him.

 

“Listen, Dean, I was thinking about what happened in your bedroom yesterday…”

 

Dean’s heart sunk. He was sure Cas was giving him the brush off.

 

“And I wanted to apologize again. I never thought you were a virgin or I’d never have pushed it that far. Frankly, you kiss like you’ve had plenty of experience.”

 

Dean looked down. “Yeah, well, you’re not the first guy I’ve kissed.”

 

Cas grinned at him. “Well, that’s good. I’d hate to think you were that good at it out of the gate.”

 

Dean looked at him, and smiled. “I just never… never really wanted to, you know…”

 

“Fuck?” Cas laughed. “I kind of got that. But I just want you to know I meant what I said. I’ll wait.”

 

Dean grinned from ear to ear. “Yeah? I figured you’d just not want to see me anymore after that.”

 

Cas grabbed him and kissed him. Dean opened his mouth and Cas invaded his mouth with his tongue. When they broke, Cas said quietly, “Well you were wrong. Now, let’s go see that brother of yours.”

 

They jumped off the wall and walked to Dean’s.

  
  


Sam was of course, eating when they got there. Cas helped himself to a spoonful of cereal and then they went up to Dean’s bedroom again. When they got there, Cas sat back down on Dean’s bed and pulled Dean down next to him. They kissed and Dean forced his tongue into Cas’ mouth. He ran it over Cas’ stud and moaned.

 

Cas broke the kiss and looked surprised. He grabbed Dean’s shirt and pulled him down into a kiss again. Dean groaned and responded. He put his hands under Cas’ shirt and Cas groaned then. 

 

Dean broke the kiss next and looked into Cas’ eyes. “I want to.”

 

Cas looked confused. “What? You want to what?”

 

Dean blushed and looked away. “You know…. Fuck…”

 

Cas looked at him like he’d grown another head.

 

“No, I’m not going to fuck you, Dean.”

 

Dean looked at him, startled. “Wh… why not?”

 

“I’m not sure you really want to. Tell you what, I’ll blow you.”

 

Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights. “You’re going to  _ blow _ me? Blow me but not fuck me.”

 

Cas smiled. “That’s right. Take it or leave it.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean didn’t know what to say. Cas just began to undo his pants. When he had them unzipped, he yanked them down to Dean’s hips and looked at Dean’s hard cock.

 

“Nice…” and then Cas licked over the head and Dean was gone… just lost.

 

Cas sucked on the head of Dean’s cock a little and then ran his mouth down and sucked back up again. Dean was groaning and Cas just said, “Shh, gotta be quiet, Dean.”

 

Dean struggled to do just that but then he was coming and Cas was swallowing it all and he thought he was going to die on the spot.

 

Cas licked his lips and smiled. Dean was panting and when he could finally speak he just said, “Wow. Cas… “

 

Cas grinned. “So, you need to prove to me that you really want me to fuck you.”

 

Dean grumbled, “Yeah? How do I do that?”

 

Cas thought a minute and then answered, “Buy lube and condoms. When I see them I’ll know for sure. What do you use when you jack off, anyway?”

 

Dean frowned. “Uh, lotion.”

 

Cas laughed. “ _ Hand _ lotion? Well, that explains why your dick was so soft and silky.”

 

Dean pushed him off then. “Well, it works. So, if I have lube and condoms, huh?”

 

Cas just grinned and said, “Yep.”

 

Dean intended to go shopping that very afternoon. “And you’re coming back tomorrow, right?”

 

Cas just looked at him. “I guess, yeah… you’re serious about this?”

 

Dean nodded. “As a heart attack, which you just about gave me.”

 

Cas grinned. “Put your pants back on. We’re going shopping.”

  
  


A half an hour later they were standing the the drug store. Dean had a bottle of Astroglide in his hand and they were staring at condoms. Cas grabbed a box and pushed him towards the cashier. Dean gulped and walked up to her, putting his purchases on the counter. She smiled at him and rang it up. He paid and they quickly left.

 

“So, now do you believe me?” Dean held the bag close to his chest.

 

Cas laughed. “Yeah, yeah I do. Think on it overnight and let me know tomorrow if you still want to.”

 

Dean growled and they walked to the half wall and Cas hopped up and lit a smoke. Dean sat beside him, watching. Cas took a long hit and pulled Dean to him, kissing him and blowing the smoke into his mouth. Dean gasped and choked. 

 

“Give a guy a warning next time!” Dean wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

“Yeah, okay. It just looked like you wanted to try.”

 

Dean smiled and said, “Hit me again.”

 

Cas repeated and this time. Dean took a breath and didn’t cough. He loved the way Cas tasted, like smoke and, well, like Cas. 

 

Cas said he needed to get home so they parted. Dean kissed Cas for a long time, but Cas broke it and said, “Keep that up and I’ll never get home. Call me in the morning and I’ll come over.”

 

Dean sighed and said he would. He watched Cas walk away, and clutched his bag to his chest again and walked home.

  
  


Dean could hardly sleep that night. He was worried that he’d made a mistake telling Cas he wanted to fuck, and then he was worried that Cas wouldn’t want to and it just drove him crazy. He woke up late.

 

He hurried to call Cas. When Cas answered, he said, “Well, I thought you’d changed your mind.”

 

Dean laughed and said, “Almost did, but then I decided I really want to. When can you get here?”

 

Cas said, “I’m leaving now, babe.”

 

About fifteen minutes later, Cas was standing at the door. Dean pulled him inside by his shirt and kissed him.

 

“I sent Sam out with money for a double feature and pizza after with a friend. We’ve got until five. Come on.” And he pulled him towards the stairs.

 

“Wow, anxious much?” Cas laughed, but allowed himself to be drug up the stairs and into Dean’s room.

 

Inside the door, Dean kicked it shut with his foot while kissing Cas again. Cas sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and ran his teeth over it. Dean pulled them both towards the bed, and when they got there, he pulled Cas down on top of him.

 

They kissed, Cas shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth and Dean felt like he couldn’t breathe. He pushed his hips up into Cas and moaned in his mouth. 

 

Cas sat back on his heels and pulled his shirt off. Then he pulled Dean’s T shirt over his head and started kissing Dean again. Dean pulled Cas down by the back of his neck and ran his hand down Cas’ back. Cas started kissing Dean’s throat and worked his way down to suck on a nipple.

 

Dean was hard and wanted his pants off in the worst way. He reached down and undid Cas’ belt. Cas sat back again, undid Dean’s pants and pulled them off him. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and took off his boots and socks. He stood up and undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers off.

 

Dean just stared at Cas’ cock. It was hard and thick and just beautiful. But it was so thick, Dean felt a twinge of fear.

 

“Are you sure it will fit, Cas?” Dean’s eyes were big.

 

Cas laughed. “Yes, babe, I’m sure it will. But if you aren’t ready…”

 

“I am! Just get down here.” Dean was determined to not back out.

 

Cas laid down next to Dean and began kissing him again. His hands were everywhere and Dean was beginning to pant. Cas kissed down Dean’s belly and licked his balls, which made Dean gasp and almost sit up. Cas smiled and held him down. 

 

“So, where’s that lube?” 

 

Dean gestured towards his bedside table. “In… in the drawer….”

 

Cas reached and grabbed it. He poured some in his palm and ran his fingers through it. Then he scooted down and pushed Dean’s legs wide. He grabbed a pillow and put it under Dean’s ass.

 

He looked Dean in the eye and pushed a lubed finger into Dean’s ass. Dean gasped and tightened up on it. 

 

“Babe, you gotta relax. Take a few deep breaths.” Dean struggled to do just that. Finally Cas felt Dean relaxing and pushed his finger in all the way. 

 

He took his time, and eventually he had three fingers in Dean and Dean was pushing back on them. 

 

“Oh god, Cas… please…”

 

“Please what, Dean? Tell me what you want.”

 

“I want your dick in me  _ now _ !”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Cas grabbed a condom from the drawer. He lubed it up really well, and put the head of his cock against Dean’s anus. Dean groaned and pushed against it, so Cas pushed in.

 

“Oh my  _ god _ !” Dean’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

 

“What is it? Does it hurt too much? I can pull out…”

 

Dean grabbed the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him down.

 

“I swear if you pull out, I’ll kill you and bury your body in the back yard.”

 

“Wow. Okay then…” Cas pushed in more, then pulled back a little and pushed in all the way. He held there for a moment, making sure Dean was alright, then pulled back again and thrust in.

 

“Jesus, Dean… you’re so tight… “

 

Dean was just groaning and gasping like a fish out of water. He wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and pushed back against every thrust.

 

Dean couldn’t believe he’d been afraid of this. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt in his life. He was struggling for words.

 

“Cas… Cas… Cas… ‘s go… good…”

 

Cas just continued to thrust in. He leaned over and kissed Dean and it was messy and awesome. 

 

“Go… go a little faster… please…” Dean’s voice was far away and small.

 

Cas sped up and Dean moaned. Cas was groaning and together, they sounded like someone was dying.  

 

Then, Dean was aware that he was going to cum. He tried to tell Cas but his voice failed him completely. He just shot string after string of cum all over both of them. When he did, he tightened up, released and then tightened up again on Cas’ cock. 

 

Cas thrust in wildly and came. He had the most amazing orgasm he’d ever had. He just said, “Dean… Dean…” over and over.

 

When it was over, he fell onto Dean like he’d been shot. They both gasped for breath and then Cas was able to pull out and roll to the side of Dean.

 

Dean lifted his head and looked at Cas. “That… that was amazing. The most amazing thing I ever felt.”

 

Cas nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

 

They just lay there not speaking for a few more minutes, then Cas rolled over towards Dean and kissed him. 

 

Dean was blown away. He wanted to do this all day every day for the rest of his life. Cas sat up and pulled the condom off, tied it and threw it on the floor. 

 

“We’d better get cleaned up, babe.” He bent and picked up the condom and got up. Dean followed and they went to the bathroom. Cas flushed the condom and Dean got a wet rag and wiped them both off.

 

When they got back to Dean’s room, Cas was pulling on his pants and asked Dean. “How do you feel?”

 

Dean laughed and said, “Like I got impaled on a big, fat dick and better than I ever have before in my life.”

 

Cas said he needed a smoke and they went outside. They spent the rest of the afternoon listening to music and talking. When it was time for Cas to go home, they had a hard time letting each other go, but finally Cas walked away.

  
  


They spent every day after that in Dean’s room, fucking for as long as they could. Dean had to be careful of his little brother hearing them, but they played music loud enough to mask their groans.

 

After a couple of months, Cas and Dean had a half day and Sam didn’t. They rushed the Dean’s to have an uninterrupted afternoon. They cranked the music up loud as usual, and had at it.

 

John came in the house. He heard the loud music coming from Dean’s room and walked up the stairs. He was saying, as he opened the door, “Hey! I got sent home ear…”

 

And he saw Dean with his ass in the air and Cas behind him, slamming into him.

 

They jumped apart when they heard the door open but it was far too late.

 

“What the fuck? Dean? What are you doing? Fuck! My son’s a faggot?”

 

Cas pulled on his pants and stood defiantly in front of John, but Dean just stood up and pulled his boxers on.

 

“Yeah, dad, seems like.” Dean stood with his hands on his hips.

 

“You… you get out. Now.” John pointed at Cas. Cas turned to Dean but Dean just said, “Yeah, it’s okay. Go. I’ll call you.”

 

Cas pushed his way past John with his shirt in his hands and left.

  
  
  


Two days passed and Dean wasn’t at school. He didn’t answer his phone, and Cas was worried sick. He went over to Dean’s after school, making sure that John’s car wasn’t in the driveway and knocked on the door.

 

It opened a crack. “Cas? What are you doing here?”

 

“What do you mean? I’m worried about you…” He pushed the door open and stood in shock.

 

Dean had one eye swollen shut, His lip was split and he had bruises around his neck.

 

“Jesus, Dean… did your dad do this to you?”

 

Dean just looked down and said, “Yeah. He didn’t take well to having a faggot for a son. And he broke my phone.”

 

Cas hugged him and Dean grunted. Cas stood back and just grabbed Dean by his shirt.

 

“Come on. You’re coming with me.”

 

“Where?” Dean hung back. 

 

“To my house and I’m not taking no for an answer. Come on.”

 

Dean let himself be led away from his house. He’d never actually been to Cas’ house, it was always just more convenient to go to Dean’s. He walked along dejectedly, and Cas pulled him by his arm until they stood in front of a house.

 

“Come on, Dean.” Cas opened the front door and called to his mom.

 

Mrs. Novak came out of the kitchen and put a hand to her mouth.  “Good lord!”

 

Cas smiled and said, “Mom, this is my boyfriend, Dean Winchester.”

 

“What happened to you?” 

 

Cas answered for Dean. “Dean’s dad did this to him. He found out he was gay and wasn’t especially happy about it.”

 

Before Dean knew what was up, he was sitting at the kitchen table and Cas’ mother was putting ice on his eye.  “How old are you, young man?”

 

Dean answered “Eighteen, Ma’am.”

 

“Well, we’ll just see about this. Cas, take Dean up to your room. He’s moving in with us.”

 

Dean sat in Cas’ room and cried. He didn’t know how to act with Cas’ mother being so kind and wanting him to live with them. He was also afraid when she said she was going to see John.

 

“At the very least, you need your things. And I intend to give him a piece of my mind.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Novak got back about an hour later. She had three suitcases with her. She called the boys down and told Cas to take the bags to his room. Then she sat down with both of them.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. Your father wouldn’t let me take your records or record player. He said he paid for all of it and he would, to quote him, “Bust them up before he’d let you have them.”

 

“Well, that’s okay, Mrs. Novak. I’m just worried about my younger brother.”

 

“Well, we had a little chat about him. I told him that you saw him every day at school and if you saw so much as a tiny bruise on him, I’d have him arrested.”

 

Dean grinned. “Wow, thanks.”

 

She just harrumphed and went to make dinner. Cas and Dean went to ‘their’ room to try and find a place for Dean’s stuff. Dean sat on the bed. 

 

“So she’s okay with us sleeping together?”

 

Cas ginned. “Yeah, she is. She knows we’ve been doing the deed and as long as we’re safe about it, it’s cool with her.”

 

Dean shook his head. “That’s… that’s awesome.”

 

“Well, we are both eighteen and legal. And we’re graduating in a couple of months anyway.”

 

After dinner, the boys went up to their room. Cas stood and took Dean’s shirt off. He was horrified to see what had been done.

 

“Oh baby, what did he do to you?”

 

Dean had an ugly bruise over his left ribcage and fingertip bruises on the upper part of both arms. His neck was bruised with obvious hand prints. Cas took Dean’s pants off and there was another bruise over his right hip.

 

Cas wanted to cry. Dean held his face and said, “It’s okay. Really. I’m here with you now and that’s all that matters. I missed you so much.”

 

Cas kissed him. “I was so scared. I didn’t know what was going on. I love you and I’m just glad you’re here now.”

 

Dean looked shocked. “You love me? I mean, I love you too, but… you really love me?”

 

Cas laughed. “Yeah, I do, ya big dork. I’ve pretty much been in love with you since that first day when I was sitting on the wall smoking.”

 

Dean was laughing too. They kissed and then. Cas tugged Dean towards the bed.

 

“We don’t have to do anything. I just want to hold you.”

 

Dean looked at him like he had grown another head. “What do you mean, we don’t have to do anything? I’ve been jonesing for you for three days now, and I want to get fucked!”

 

Cas laughed. “Wow, bossy much? I just wasn’t sure you were up to it.”

 

Dean growled and said, “Just try me.”

 

Cas took his clothes off and laid down on the bed next to Dean. He started kissing him, but he couldn’t figure out where it was okay to put his hands. 

 

Once, he accidentally put a hand on Dean’s side and Dean grunted.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry. I just don’t know what to do with my hands.”

 

Dean grinned. “Uhm on my dick is okay.”

 

Cas laughed and grabbed the lube. He lubed up his hand and grabbed Dean’s cock and it sprung to life. Dean asked for some lube, and then grabbed Cas’ cock as well. They moaned into each other’s mouths and began to jack each other off.

 

Dean began to thrust up wildly into Cas fist and came in an embarrassingly short time. Cas just smiled.

 

“Uh, backed up much?”

 

“What do you think? I didn’t get off when my dad caught us and I haven’t exactly been feeling much like masturbating since.”

 

“Okay, okay, baby, settle down. Let’s see what we can do about this problem.”

 

Since Cas was still hard, he suggested Dean getting on top. This seemed the best way for Cas not to grab anything that hurt on Dean. Cas rolled on a condom, lubed up and Dean straddled him.

 

When Dean sank down on Cas’ cock, he thought he’d died and gone to heaven. This… this was what he needed. He sank down until he was sitting fully on Cas and then planted his hands on Cas’ belly. Cas bent his knees and put his feet flat on the bed, and began to thrust up into Dean.

 

Dean was hard again in just a few moments and he sat back, leaning against Cas’ legs. Cas helped him rise by grabbing Dean’s waist, in between the bruises, and soon they were both groaning in pleasure.

 

Cas grabbed Dean’s cock again, and began to fist him in sync with his rising and falling. They both came at the same time.

 

When Dean was laying next to Cas and had caught his breath, he asked, “When can we ditch the condoms? I want to feel you cum inside me.”

 

Cas grinned and said he was thinking about getting tested so they could do just that. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, for the first really peaceful sleep either of them had in three days.

 

Dean decided not to go to school the next day either. His eye was opening and his bruises were turning a sickly yellow, but he just didn’t feel like facing people yet. Cas stayed home with him.

 

About four in the afternoon, they were in Cas’ room, listening to music, when Mrs. Novak came and knocked on the door.

 

“Dean, I think you better come downstairs. There’s some people here to see you.”

 

When Dean reached the bottom of the stairs, there stood Sam and Bobby.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam ran to Dean and hugged him fiercely. Bobby just stood there, baseball cap in hand.

 

“What are you doing here?” Dean looked from Sam to Bobby and back again.

 

“Dad left town, Dean.” Sam sounded excited, not at all like a kid whose father had just skipped out on him.

 

“Wha… When? And how are you still here?”

 

Bobby stepped forward. “I guess that’s for me to explain. See, Sam told me what happened between you and your dad, and from the look of you, he was not far off. I fired John the next day, and took Sam in. I just can’t abide a father that would beat his son, no matter what was wrong. And,” Bobby looked from Dean to Cas and back again, “I don’t see how loving somebody is ever wrong.”

 

Dean grinned and ran to hug Bobby. He brushed him away, muttering, “Idjit…”

 

Bobby went on. “That’s not all. I came to offer you your dad’s job when you graduate. You’re a fine mechanic and I could use you.”

 

Dean turned and grinned at Cas. “You hear that? I got a job, too!”

 

Cas just walked up and hugged Dean. “This is good news, baby.”

 

Mrs. Novak was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, and she was grinning ear to ear. “Well, the least you two can do is to stay for dinner.” And with that, she turned and went back into the kitchen, Bobby trailing after her.

 

Cas, Dean and Sam sat on the couch. Dean knew Sam was fine with Bobby, and Sam knew Dean was fine with Cas. There wasn’t much to say.

 

Later, after Bobby took Sam and left, Cas and Dean sat outside. Cas smoked a smoke and said, “I think you’re happy.”

 

Dean looked at him and smiled. “I really am. For the first time in as long as I can remember, everything is fine.”

 

Cas kissed Dean, putting out his smoke and pulling Dean’s face close. “I love you, Dean.”

 

“I love you too, Cas.”

 

Dean grinned at Cas. “You aren’t wearing any eyeliner. You look weird.”

 

Cas laughed and pushed Dean’s face away. 

  
  
  


Cas and Dean graduated. Dean went to work for Bobby and Cas took a two-year course to become a nurse. They stayed at home until Cas graduated and got a good job at the community hospital.

 

They got their own place. It was awesome to them, although Mrs. Novak and Bobby thought it left a little to be desired. Their first night in their own bed, completely sated and feeling especially cozy, Cas turned to Dean.

 

“I want to get married.”

 

“You do? Really?” Dean was flabbergasted.

 

“Yeah, you dork, I do. I want a ring with your name in it and a license and everything.”

 

Dean just smiled. “Man, I thought you’d never ask.”

 


End file.
